Figure Skating
by KuroKage
Summary: Sango and Kagome are figure skating champions. Kagome's boyfriend Inuyasha is finally realizing what being romantic is all about. Sango is startign to realize her true feelings for Miroku, but will it be too late?
1. First Day

Hi and welcome to another one of my fanfictions! Okay, so its just my second one, I'm working on it. glare glare Well the pairings are alittle weird at the beginning but forgive me. gets down on knees You must! beg beg I'm working hard on this story to make sure it had a plotline. Right now, you can kinda see it, but u must read! holds up hands  
  
Um...I dont own Inuyasha (tho I wish i did) and I dont make any money off this (do i need to say it?) Well...enjoy!  
  
-------------------------  
  
The ice seemed to move to her feet, not her moving to the ice. She guided herself gracefully over the frozen platform and into a perfect spin off. Standing on one foot she urged herself backwards and slowly skated, on one foot, backwards into a perfect figure eight. She completed the show with a well-rounded back flip, where she landed perfectly on one skate.  
  
Cheers irrupted from the stands as the stadium was filled with noise, all cheering on the fifteen year old girl in pink and black uniform who skated her way to the judges, smiling at each of them and then backstage. Once backstage her boyfriend of six months hugged her. She ran her fingers through his short black hair, and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Miss Sango?" A voice from behind her said. She turned around to find her towel boy holding out a cushion and towel. Smiling at him she took the towel and lifted her foot to the cushion while he undid her skates. Pulling her feet out of them she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Sango turned back to Kuranosuke, but he was gone. She turned to Miroku, the towel boy to ask him where Kuranosuke went but she found herself attacked by another person.  
  
It was Kagome Higurashi, followed by her boyfriend, InuYasha. Kagome hugged Sango and told her how good her performance was. Prying herself from Kagome's grip, Sango stood face to face with her.  
  
"How was your show, Kagome?" InuYasha then took charge, stepping forward to tell Sango how awesome Kagome had been. "She's got the trophy for sure. First place. I know it." Kagome blushed and poked her head around InuYasha. "That is to say if you don't get it." Sango smiled.  
  
"Miss Sango, I hate to bother you but we must be leaving." Miroku stood beside her. Sango stared at him for a few seconds, caught in his gaze by those beautiful blue orbs of eyes.  
  
Recomposing herself she nodded her head. "Yes, we must. See you later Kagome! Bye InuYasha!" Kagome waved her hand and smiled but InuYasha merely gave her a "feh" before dragging Kagome along.   
  
Sango and Miroku walked beside each other to Miroku's car. He would be taking her home that night to ensure she made it safely. Much to Sango's surprise, Miroku stepped forward in front of her and opened the passenger door for her. Once she climbed in he carefully shut it. Sango felt herself blushing.  
  
She then remembered her boyfriend, Kuranosuke. Must think of him, she told herself. He was so snobby sometimes though; always he was about what he wanted, not her or what was best. Smiling to herself she thought, I am being selfish now, not him…  
  
-------------------------  
  
So...what ya think? Yea yea, bored Saturday work. If anyone has read my last fanfiction, I am not really adding to it. I dont know what to add...thoughtful Anyways, please rate this one or send me comments. Pleeease! - 


	2. Phone Calls and Roses

Hi, welcome to Chapter two! I'm proud of you for wanting to come in here this far! I'm working hard on this semi fluff fluff story about Miroku and Sango. Hey, I even added fluff fluff for Kagome and INuyasha. Nothing nasty. spits Peh peh  
  
I dont own inuyasha, no of course i dont. if i did....evil laugh But i dont. -  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Sango arrived home an hour later. She started to step out of the car when she saw Miroku jump out and hurry over to her side. He pulled the door open and she stood before him. Blushing Sango looked at him. She opened her mouth to thank him.  
  
"Wait, Miss Sango. Before you go, I have something for you." She paused and waited while he opened the back door to the car and pulled out a dozen white roses. Miroku smiled at her and handed them over. He stood back and gazed at her while she smelled one of the roses and smiled. "Thank you, Miroku."  
  
He walked her to her door. Sango pushed in the key and slowly opened it. Standing inside the lighted hallway for a moment she looked at Miroku. Reaching behind the door, where he couldn't see she pushed over a picture of Kuranosuke and her. Smiling to herself and asked Miroku to come in for tea or coffee.  
  
"Oh, no thank you Sango. I must…be…going home, and I don't want to interfere with Kuranosuke." Sango frowned but nodded her head. "Yes, you are right. See you tomorrow Miroku."  
  
Closing the door, Sango pushed herself up against it. The phone rang almost immediately. Running into the living room she flung herself onto the couch and reached for the little phone on the stand next to where she had landed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sango, is that you? It's Kagome!" The cheery voice on the other said.  
  
"Hi Kagome. What's up?"  
  
"Well, InuYasha did the weirdest thing tonight. He bought me flowers! Beautiful carnations. Pink, yellow, red, and white." She could hear Kagome's voice, which sounded like she was eating sugar from the way she kept melting.  
  
"Oh, how sweet of him! I got flowers too!"  
  
"From Kuranosuke?" Sango knew how Kagome felt about Kuranosuke. She would never approve of them together. Not as long as she lived.  
  
"Um…no. No actually."  
  
"Oh my gosh! From who??" Kagome demanded. Sango heard her sit up and slap her hand down on the table. Another "feh" came from InuYasha somewhere in the background.  
  
"Miroku. He gave them to me tonight when he dropped me off."  
  
"Oh! How sweet of him! What kind are they?"  
  
"Roses. There were a dozen of them." Sango played with the rose petals gently.  
  
"When are you going to break up with Kuranosuke and go out with Miroku then?" She sounded like she half expected Sango to just up and do it.  
  
"I'm not. They were a friendly coworkers gesture. It was nice of him, but I'm sure he possesses no mutual feelings toward me." She nodded her head to convince herself of that.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure."  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Well hey, I'll see you at the rink tomorrow right?"  
  
"Early as ever. I'll be there at noon." Kagome laughed at Sango's joke.  
  
"InuYasha can be so sweet. See you. Goodnight!"  
  
"'Bye Kagome."  
  
Sango hung the phone up and flipped over to stare at the ceiling and just think. It was hard to decipher all this without messing up the real reasons.  
  
So Kagome finally got InuYasha's rough side to crack. That was a miracle. Those two had known each other for years and only now started dating. Dating when InuYasha got over that witch of an ex-girlfriend he had had. Kikyou. She seemed to ruin everyone's lives.  
  
Flowers? That was the sweetest gesture InuYasha could make at this point. Maybe later it would grow to be a kiss for Kagome, or something sweet. Sango blushed, thinking about the flowers she had received tonight. They were the most amazing flowers and it was so thoughtful of Miroku to buy them for her. Did he really have feelings for her? Or was it some kind of trick her mind played on her. Maybe the roses were just to congratulate her on her performance that evening.  
  
Kuranosuke hadn't even told her good luck or that she did a good job. He was just there all the time, always worried about what he had to be doing. Never what Sango were doing. At least he was there, she thought.  
  
Jumping up she walked towards the back of the house to the bathroom. Brushing her teeth she stared at herself in the mirror. Why would Miroku like her? She definitely wasn't pretty enough for him. Why would Kuranosuke?   
  
Sighing to herself she jumped into bed and pulled up the covers to her chin. Once she lay down she looked through the door and saw the roses on the kitchen table. Smiling to herself she fell asleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter Two! pat pat throws out party favors read on! 


	3. Breakfast Sandwich

Well chapter three has arrived and I'm feeling good about it pat pat grin grin hands out more gift bags go break a few tendons pat pat  
  
i do not own inuyasha. i wish i did, but i dont. thanks goes to rumiko and valentine, my kitty.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Sango woke up feeling very refreshed until she heard rustling in her kitchen. Jumping to her feet she quickly wrapped a robe around her and picked up a glass doll. Carrying them with her she crept to the kitchen. Peering in she saw Miroku.  
  
"Miroku!" Startled, he turned toward her and saw her robe. Smiling in a comical joking way he offered her a glass of Orange Juice. "I thought I'd stop by and make sure you eat a healthy breakfast."  
  
Sango took the orange juice and sipped it, still startled. Miroku turned to her again and looked at her outfit." You might want to change clothes." Blushing Sango sat the juice down on the counter and hurried to her bedroom where she changed into sweats. She grabbed her costume and stuffed it into a duffel bag along with her skates.  
  
Miroku handed her a sack with a breakfast sandwich in it. Sango thanked him and opened the door. Miroku noticed the picture that was pushed down but said nothing as he stepped outside to open the car door for Sango.  
  
On the way there, while she munched on her sandwich, she made an attempt for conversation. "So, Miroku…um how did you get into my house?"  
  
Miroku smiled and turned down the music a little bit. "Well, you left the door unlocked and I just thought I'd come in. A nice surprise, you know."  
  
"It was a surprise alright." Sango laughed and crumpled up the empty brown bag.  
  
"Was it good?"  
  
"Best that I've ever had." She smiled, what she had said was true. That was the best sandwich she had ever had.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku asked calmly.  
  
There was a loud honk beside them and Sango turned to see her boyfriend, Kuranosuke smiling and waving. Kagome and InuYasha were in his car, and they looked like they were arguing.  
  
Sango smiled at him and turned back to face the front of the vehicle. Why wasn't she happy to see him? Sadly, she looked at Miroku out of the corner of her eye. Miroku reached forward to turn up the music, his train of thought elsewhere.  
  
"Why can't I forget you, why can't I see someone else's face? Why can't I just leave you, and get out of this place? I think it's cause, I need you…You are…the one who makes me…Go crazy when I'm happy, laughing when I'm sad. Smiling when I'm angry, and being myself again. You are the one that I need. You are my only."  
  
Softly, Sango heard Miroku singing along.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Aw, poor Miroku. I know, I know. WHere is the pervert we all love. SOmewhere deep inside raps (deep inside of my soul and just know i grow colder the older i grow and this boulder on my shoulder) 


	4. Silver Present

What's kewl? Writing this story is! jumps up and down Okay okay so it's not the best story, it's fun to write! I promise to figure out an ending soon! laughs  
  
of course i own....dont own inuyasha hits u  
  
-----------------------------  
  
They arrived at the rink twenty minutes later, pulling into a narrow parking space with two cars on either side. Kagome, InuYasha, and Kuranosuke parked two spots to the left away. Kagome jumped out carrying her duffel bag. She tried to run to Sango to wish her luck but InuYasha pushed her along the car, and into the giant arena.  
  
"Um, Miroku. Can you accompany me inside?" She asked him slowly. Miroku looked at her carefully for a second, searching her eyes for any feelings, then smiled. "Of course I will, Sango!" He took her arm and led her inside the building to the changing room.  
  
"I have to go sign you in, Sango. Change and meet me in the water room. I'll help you put on your skates." Gingerly he let go of her hand slowly. She blushed, watching him walk away. You have a bMiroku grabbed her hands as he stood and smiled warmly.  
  
"You're going to do just fine, don't worry about a thing." Sango smiled. Where was Kuranosuke? She slightly peered past Miroku to find him standing with a short woman in a skate outfit. Fuming slightly Sango turned away from Miroku and started to the ice to wait.  
  
"Now appearing ladies and gentlemen, Sango Tanji!" Gracefully, Sango skated onto the ice, twirling herself into the perfect ballerina poise. Her song started and she slid outward spreading her legs apart as she danced across the ice backwards.  
  
"If I ever lose my faith in you…if I ever lose my faith in you." The song slowed to a stopping point as her biggest leap came yet on the last count of the song. Her head pounded as she gained her speed. One slip and she could kiss the championship goodbye. Her focus for the last three months had been on this one move.  
  
Jumping high in the air she kicked her back legs up and grabbed her ankles. She twisted quickly and landed on the front of her left foot, her other hand still gripping her right ankle behind her.  
  
The fans jumped up and down, rooting her on as she posed for a moment, taking all the glory in. Smiling at them, she bowed to the judges, then to the fans. A bundle of white roses, painted with silver phosphorus were thrown down to her. She caught them and smiled to her fans before skating out of the stage and into her dressing room.  
  
Miroku was waiting for her in the dressing room with a tightly wrapped present. Her eyes widened at the site of the package. She moved forward to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
  
"You did wonderfully, Sango! You're a sure-in to win that tournament!" Brightly she smiled as he kissed her hand, then handed her the giant present. "Open it when you get home." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.  
  
Sango blushed and followed him to her car. Tomorrow was the last day and the hardest song of all: a slow, couple's song. Shivering she followed Miroku into the chilly night air. It was dark already. She had forgot how long she had waited to go on stage earlier. Time seemed to fly by.   
  
They arrived to her house shortly after. Miroku again, opened her door and stood on the front step with her. He hugged her once more. "Tomorrow will be the finale. We'll win for sure." Kissing her cheek, he started back to the car. Miroku turned to wave at Sango once more before leaving.  
  
Sango ran inside her house, jumping up and down happily, her heart screaming with joy. Zipping to her bedroom she tore at the big present Miroku had handed her. When she opened it she gasped with joy. Pulling out the white and pink skating suit she felt tears rush to her eyes. He bought her a new suit for the next day!  
  
That night Sango fell asleep with Miroku on her mind. She kept thinking of how sweet he was to her, and how…not sweet Kuranosuke was to her. He hadn't even spoken to her all day. Oh well, she thought. I didn't talk to him either.  
  
Laying her head down that night she peered over onto her nightstand. Her picture of Miroku and herself was there. Sango picked it up and gently laid it on the pillow next to her. She stared calmly at it, smiling at him as he smiled back. Kuranosuke wasn't in it, for she hadn't met him yet.  
  
Why had she dated him? He was your average, spoiled rotten kid who just needed a good butt whooping. She shook her head and put the picture back on the mantle. The moon peered through her window at her. In her head she could hear Miroku singing the song earlier. It had warmed her thoroughly from head to toes. Smiling slightly she listened to his wonderful voice as he sang. It was like he was singing to her.  
  
"You are the one that I need. You are my only. Why won't you be with me, instead of that sinner you've been going with? I'm the savior you'll seek, but believe me baby, when you need me, I'll be there. Just come find me, my love, my one, my only…"  
  
Sango fell asleep with Miroku's words swimming in her head.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
thank ya for da review i got! - hugs reviewers 


	5. Wrapped Necklace

I am but a lonely fan girl...smiles this is the fanfic that never ends! triumphant Read on friends!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Sango arrived earlier than the day before, hurrying out of Miroku's car to change into her new suit. She was blushing fiercely, Miroku having flattered her out of her mind.  
  
"Sango, why are you still dating Kuranosuke? Have you even seen him at all or spoke with him during the past three days?" Miroku asked, his hands on the steering wheel, his head turned to her for a second.  
  
"I don't know. I think I'm still…well, I like...No I haven't spoken with him at all." Sighing, she leaned against the door and stared out the window.  
  
A hand suddenly set itself on her knee. Her eyes widened and she turned to him. Miroku smiled, his head still staring forward. "You're beautiful Sango. I don't know why he doesn't spend every moment he can with you." Sango blushed as he moved his hand back to the wheel.   
  
She slipped into the suit, and tied her own skates. Walking into the water room she saw Miroku standing alone. He smiled at her and came over, taking her hand in his.  
  
"Sango Tanji accompanied by Miroku Houshi, please enter the rink now for your couples skate." Breathing in deeply, she was led, by Miroku, to the rink. Their song began and they skated to the middle, hand in hand, bowing slightly to the judges as the crowd sat silent waiting for the program to start.  
  
"I'm not here for you, because I'm out buying you flowers. I'm not here for you, because I'm out buying you chocolate. I'm in love, with a great woman, and I wouldn't change her for the world."  
  
They danced slowly to the song, Miroku giving her a twirl when the beat popped upwards. As the songs beat sped up, he lifted her high over his head and lowered her to the ground, spinning her once more. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and they slowly spun each other to a stop.  
  
"It's because…I love you! You are the one who makes me want to…Jump and scream! I got to tell everybody that you're my one! You're my only!"  
  
Miroku and Sango jumped to each drumbeat, spinning around and around. He held her above his head by her small waist. Sango put her knees on his shoulders and lifted herself upwards. He reached a hand up and put his palm flatly on her firm stomach as she leaned forward. His other hand shot straight outward.  
  
"Why can't I forget you, why can't I see someone else's face? Why can't I just leave you, and get out of this place? I think it's cause, I need you…You are…the one who makes me…Go crazy when I'm happy, laughing when I'm sad. Smiling when I'm angry, and being myself again. You are the one that I need. You are my only…my only…"  
  
The song slowly came to a stop and Miroku lifted her off and spun her around to the ground. They hit their knees, one hand holding up their left leg by the ankle. Miroku pulled Sango forward and kissed her lips, shocking her. Shivers went up and down, through her body.  
  
The cheers came then, resounding off the walls as Miroku lifted Sango her feet. She couldn't stand up, her head was spinning so wildly. Her head was screaming in joy. He kissed me! He kissed me!  
  
They skated to the judges and shook each of their hands, bowing once more. Then, turning to the crowds, they bowed. Flowers shot down from the stands. Sango caught another bundle of roses, these were pink, and matched her outfit.  
  
"Y'all make a good couple!" A shout came from the right. Sango blushed and skated out of the stage, followed by Miroku. He grabbed her up in a hug and spun her around in a swirl. Kagome ran up behind Sango and hugged her when Miroku let go.  
  
"Good luck Kagome!" Sango said to her friend, releasing their hung. InuYasha was smiling, his hand on Kagome's shoulder. He smiled at her as she released Sango. Sango stood back and gave Kagome a pat on the shoulder. "Good luck Kagome!"  
  
The friend separated, Sango and Miroku going to Miroku's car, Kagome and InuYasha to the dressing rooms so they could both change seeing as they had been skate partners.  
  
Sighing to herself Sango looked around the room for Kuranosuke. He was nowhere to be found. Then she felt someone squeeze her hand. It was Miroku. He smiled at her and led her to his car.  
  
Once they arrived to her house, they stood on her front porch. Sango was a little set back that Miroku hadn't had any flowers for her. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Glad that it was dark outside, she blushed darkly. Miroku reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package. He handed it to Sango and leaned in to give her a giant hug. "Good luck and goodnight, Sango."  
  
Sango walked into her living room with her heart skipping beats. He kissed me! He hugged me! She spun around in a circle then shakily unwrapped the little present he had given her. What was inside made her heart thump loud enough for the neighbors to hear! Pulling out the necklace she saw it had a little ice skate pendant. Grinning Sango pulled the necklace over her head and danced in circles. The phone rang and she calmed herself down before picking up the receiver, a wide grin still on her face.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What the hell were you doing tonight?"  
  
She recognized the angry voice on the other end of the line immediately.  
  
"Kuranosuke?"  
  
"Yeah, damn right. Remember me? Your boyfriend?"  
  
"I…"  
  
"Why did you kiss him?"  
  
"Why didn't you come and talk to me at all after the performances?"  
  
"I just couldn't!"  
  
"I bet you could."  
  
"Do you not trust me; do you not love me?"  
  
"I…" Right now, more than anything she wished she had Miroku's arms around her again. Miroku. There she was thinking about him again.  
  
"I see. You love that lowly manager of yours."  
  
"He is not lowly!"  
  
"You are so selfish. You cheated on me and here you are defending them."  
  
"I did not cheat…"  
  
"Oh, you did. You make me sick. Sango, we're through."  
  
"That's just fine with me, Kuranosuke."  
  
She slammed the receiver down onto the cradle and ran to her room without changing her clothes. She flipped into her bed and beat the pillow. Then she grabbed it and screamed into it as loudly as she could.  
  
Tears poured from her eyes and soon she felt her anger all drained out. Now she was just tired. She picked up the phone and quickly dialed Miroku's number.  
  
He answered on the first ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Miroku it's Sango."  
  
"Hi Sango. What's wrong?" His voice took on a tone of worry and sympathy.  
  
"Me and Kuranosuke broke up." She could have sworn she heard Miroku smile.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
wooh i love this story already! i get so into it sometimes sweatdrop well please review it! 


	6. The Ending

This is the final chapter!! cries Enjoy and PLEASE review!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
She was already up by the time Miroku rang the bell. She opened the door and let him walk in wordlessly. He smiled when he saw the necklace she was wearing. He tried to reach out and grab her hand but she linked his arm and led him to her bedroom. As he walked in the door Miroku's eyes widened in shock and confinement.  
  
"S-s-Sango?" He looked down at her. She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged herself to him. Miroku smiled and tried to hug her but she pulled away.  
  
"Miroku, I have a bit of a confession to make."  
  
Miroku looked down at her, shocked. He opened his mouth to say something but she put a finger to his lips. He felt comforted by her action, but still confused.  
  
"I love you. I've loved you since we were younger, and I've loved you all along, but…I just couldn't leave Kuranosuke because I was afraid you would reject me." Tears rolled out of her eyes and trailed down to her chin. Miroku took his hand and wiped them off.  
  
"Oh Sango. You are the most beautiful person in the world. In the universe." He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her lips gently. She felt lost in his world for those few seconds.  
  
Straightening back up he too her hands in his, using his thumb to rub the back of hand he spoke softly. "I love you too, Sango. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before." Kissing her again he wrapped an arm around the small of her back, his hand on her side.  
  
"Oh Miroku!" Jumping up she threw her arms around his neck and smiled into his collar. Suddenly the phone rang, breaking apart the couple. Sango walked to her phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Miss Tanji?"  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"I'm from the board of directors at the ice rink. We have the results from the International Ice Skate Tournament 2004. Before the awards are given out we are to notify the winners of the tournament. I would like to congratulate you on winning…" He paused to build momentum. Sango felt her heart stop as she waited. "First place over all, and first place in couples."  
  
Sango squealed loudly, thanked the man on the phone and hung up. She told Miroku the good news and fell into his arms gracefully. They hung still for a moment before he leaned down to kiss her mouth. Then they fell onto her bed in a tangle of arms and legs…  
  
---------------------------------  
  
bows to all Thank you. THankyou. My next fanfiction sha'll begin shortly! bids you all goodbye  
  
please gimme reviews! 


End file.
